eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Eglantian M:tG Cards/@comment-24431601-20140809041252
Mystrino is a seldom spoken-of minor goddess, the most mention she's had is to her affinity with the Sugar Bowl of Illusions. (Shoutout to Pete777!) However, her power should never be forgotten. Hence, I made the card of her. it's time everyone remembered that no matter how badass Vecna, the Lord of the Skies, even Jonathon seems, gods will always be more powerful. Mystrino is a concealer of knowledge. While Darktew is a giver of nowledge, Mystino only allows intelligence to those who have worked for it. Mytrino has seen that you have, especially with your use of mana colors. Black represents the desire for knowledge and affinity for deception, while purple represents the power to gain such knowledge and an affinity for chaos. +1: Before you can know more facts, you must unlearn the useless things clogging up your head. This is what is represented in the first part of this ability; shuffling an uneeded "fact" (card) back into the back of your mind. (Library.) Then you can learn more of the truth (Drawing more cards) And use this new knowledge to confuse your opponent. (Forcing them to lose cards.) -3: Mystrino also has the ability to turn what is real into an illusion. In the Eglantis universe, illusion spells have exactly as much power as you think they do, so if you know they're fake, they can't do anything to you. And if you hit a bear with a lightning bolt and nothing happens, then you knw it can't be real. THis is shown on many other Illusion creatures in MTG, and as such it was appropriate when making all their stuff illusions. -8: You have shown enough loyalty to Mystrino, and she is now willing to fight for you, rather than merely standing back and using magic. WOAH! What is that? THis is Mystrino's true appearence, her other self being an illusion as to not scare of mortals like you. But you have shwon enough devotion to her and she knows you will not avoid her because of it. Firstly, 14/14. Yeah, she's powerful. (Kinded was buffed up to 17/17 by the way for a power comparison if you want to make one.) She's not Emrakul powerful, although Divinity technically menas if they fought in the game, she'd win... 0_0 Mystrino doesn't have time for weaklings, and dismisses them as nothing... Literally. Everything they have, even artifacts and enchantments, are dismissed into nothingness returned back to their hand. You wanna block ystrino with your 1/1 to avoid taking damage? Yeah, nice try! Mystrino knows that purple creatures tend to have a low toughness and die easily due to recklessness, and therefore die easily. She compensates for this via a more defensive strategy, to keep your creatures living longer. All black and all purple creatures know of her power, and would neve dare try to block her out of fear of the utter annihilation she's about to bring to the other player... She has vigilance because attacking and leaving behind her open was merely an illusion. She created an illusion of herself to attack. However, it is 100% believable and cannot be proven false. Obliterator 1 is due to her sheer power, whenever she attacks she fires purple lightning from her hands at other things as she flies, instantly destroying any nonland nonplaneswalker permanent whenever she attacks. (Other than other divine creatures, of course.) Divinity is divinity. Duh. It'snot like she's a goddess or anything. That last ability... She makes all their creatures illusions again, this time for good. To sum all this up? When Mystrino is on the battlefield, the opponent only has the illusion that they'll survive this.